


Jealousy

by Julsemo



Series: my body moves with you. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hatake Kakashi, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Slow Dancing, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, naruto is sexy as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Kakashi watched Naruto in the bar as the blond danced with his friends. He knew that Naruto tried to provoke him with this. He knew that he messed up, but he didn’t think that Naruto would go that far to show him that he was mad at him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: my body moves with you. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. 1

This story was inspired by inspired by this amazing art. *.*

https://www.zerochan.net/705505

1

Kakashi watched Naruto in the bar as the blond danced with his friends. He knew that Naruto tried to provoke him with this. He knew that he messed up, but he didn’t think that Naruto would go that far to show him that he was mad at him. 

Naruto moved his body sensually to the hard beat of the music. The lights were dimmed, and the music was drumming in his ears and his body. Kakashi watched as Naruto’s hips were slowly moving back and forth. He felt the eyes of his friends on his back. Staring at him and waiting for his reaction. Naruto's eyes were closed, his neck and his forehead were slightly glistening with sweat. The beat of the music was vibrating through his body. He tried to forget everything and everyone around him, except Kakashi. He was so mad at him.

What made him even more angry was that Kakashi didn’t understand why he was angry in the first place. His hands were sensually moving across his torso and his hips while he danced to the sound of the music. His shoulders moved slowly to the beats of the music as his hips dipped. He felt Kakashi's burning gaze on him. Moving over his body.

Naruto opened his eyes a little bit. He was in the middle of the crowd, surrounded by his friends and other people that were intoxicated by the music and the gentle rubbing of sweaty bodies. He wanted Kakashi to watch him. He threw his head back and gently let his hips circle. 

Sasuke moved closer and touched his shoulder. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him. He groaned and stopped dancing.

“Naruto.” 

“What is it Sasuke?” 

*

After the war Sasuke was barely visiting the village, but when he came back home to see Sakura, he always tried to make time to see Naruto. Their friendship would never be the same, but at least he tried. Sasuke understood that Naruto had moved on and found friendship and recognition elsewhere. He made grave mistakes and had hurt the one friend who had always tried to help him. 

When Sasuke left the village for his travels, Naruto came to say goodbye to him. Sasuke appreciated Naruto seeing him off, but he realized Kakashis and Shikamarus figures in a distance. They watched Sasuke's every move with hard and serious faces. Shikamaru's posture told him that he had taken the spot as best friend now and he felt very protective of the blond. Kakashi's hard gaze told him that the spot of lover and boyfriend was taken as well. No sharing. 

*

“What are you doing?” Sasuke's monotonous voice was booming over the music. 

Naruto glared at him. “What does it look like? I am dancing.” 

“Baka. I see what you are doing. But I want to know what the hell you are doing HERE? Did something happen between you and the pervert?” 

“Temeee… Don’t call my man a pervert! … Only I can call him that. … And, what the hell?!”

“It’s pretty obvious that something happened. Kakashi is glaring at everybody in the bar like he might set the place on fire any moment… and you are here dancing like …” 

“…like what!?” Naruto was giving him an angry daring look. His eyes pressed to slits. He was vibrating with fury. 

Sasuke bit his lip. He felt the tension rise. His eyebrows drawn together he scrutinized the blond in front of him. “Why do I feel like I should run?” 

Naruto still glared at him. There was a dangerous glint in his blue eyes. Even though the lights in the bar were dimmed, Sasuke saw them shining at him. 

“You can help me.” 

“Do I want to?” 

“Sasuke….” 

“Alright… What do you want me to do?” 

“Dance with me.” 

Sasuke's body went stiff. He felt Kakashi's glare burn on his neck. He was afraid that the bar would explode any minute now. He was afraid for his health and now Naruto was asking him for something like this… He huffed and brushed his hair back, revealing his Rinnegan. 

“Naruto…why? Did something happen between you two?” 

Naruto pushed his hands into his hips and grunted. “Kakashi is an idiot.” He moved away from the dancefloor and went to the bar. He gestured to the Barkeeper for a drink, and it seemed that Naruto and Kakashi came here often because the barkeeper knew what to do. Just a few moments later a sugary pink cocktail found its way into Naruto's hands. Sasuke snickered. That girly drink was so typical for Naruto. 

Naruto trusted Sasuke to follow him to the bar. Sasuke sat down at the bar seat next to him. Naruto pouted and gently sipped from his pink cocktail. 

“So? What did the pervert do?” 

“Eh! I told you, don’t call my man a pervert! That’s my privilege. –“ Naruto angrily mumbled. 

Sasuke chuckled darkly. Even though Naruto was angry at Kakashi he was fiercely possessive. 

“We went on a mission together and I had to use my sexy-jutsu to get some information out of some guy. Some dangerous guy, who dealt in weapons and drugs and stuff… Well I had to really flirt with him to get all the information we needed and Kakashi didn’t even care, 'tebayo! You know, I only flirted with that man to get the information we needed. I would never cheat on Kakashi! We’ve been together for a year now and I thought that he would care a little bit if he watched something like that?! Arg… I don’t know… I am being stupid.” Naruto took his cocktail and threw back the rest of his drink. His cheeks were colored with a pink blush. 

Sasuke bit his lip. He tried not to laugh. He took all that information in: So, Kakashi was jealous because Naruto flirted with some guy on a mission to get information. Naruto was angry, because he thought Kakashi didn’t trust him and now they had a silent fight in this bar. This was getting hilarious. Now he understood why Sakura had sent him over to talk with Naruto. He snickered. 

“Why are you laughing Teme!?” 

“So, Am I getting this right. You're trying to provoke Kakashi's to do what exactly – a jealous or possessive fit? – Believe me, just give him a few more minutes and we’ll be there. Because Kakashi is sitting over there, fuming, glaring at anyone who is even remotely getting too close to you or even just giving you a ‘look’.”

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. His eyes were wide open. 

Sasuke grinned dirtily at Naruto. “You didn’t realize that, did you? Baka.” He laughed. 

Naruto hit him on the arm and blushed as he shyly looked over to Kakashi, who was still sitting at the other side of the bar. He was surrounded by Yamato, Sai, Gai-Sensei, Kurenai and Asuma (who seemed just as amused as Sasuke). Naruto huffed. 

“So, you are saying that he was jealous, when I had to flirt with that guy?” His cheeks were burning, and he started to fumble with the hem of his shirt. 

“Yes. I guess Kakashi is a pretty possessive typ. Or maybe it’s just because of you, because he loves you so much. It’s quite funny actually. I am surprised that you haven’t realized it, since you have been together for over a year now. But you are quite stupid.” 

Naruto hit him again. Sasuke grinned. He saw the way Naruto's cheeks blushed even more. He hid his face behind his hands. Sasuke ruffled the blond hair and got up from the chair next to Naruto. 

“So, would you please go to him and make him stop scaring everyone? Sakura is getting restless. They sent me over to talk to you, you know?” He gestured behind him to the table where Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Choji and some of his other friends were sitting. They were watching Naruto and Sasuke intensely and quickly diverted their gazes when they realized that Naruto looked over. 

“I see. Those traitors.” 

Sasuke chuckled. “Well. They just wanted to make sure that Kakashi doesn’t kill anyone and that the bar won’t catch fire… So, talk to your pervert.” 

“Temeee.” 

Sasuke waved and walked away. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are love.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto watched him walk away and chuckled. He looked back at where Kakashi sat. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled sweetly across the dancefloor. He gestured him with his fingers. ‘Come.here.’ Naruto got up and slowly walked back to the dancefloor.

2.

Naruto watched him walk away and chuckled. He looked back at where Kakashi sat. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled sweetly across the dancefloor. He gestured with his fingers. ‘Come.here.’ Naruto got up and slowly walked back to the dance floor. The music was still blasting loudly across the room and Naruto started to move again. He dipped his hips and shook his blond head. But this time he only danced for Kakashi. He opened his eyes and watched as Kakashi stood from his spot and moved, like a predator on his hunt, towards him. He licked his lips and smiled suggestively at Kakashi.

His hands gently moved across his body and through his hair. Kakashi made his way though the people that were dancing on the floor. Their gazes fixed on each other as Naruto's moves got more daring. Kakashi's steps carried him through the heated masses on the dance floor until he finally stood in front of Naruto. The blond looked at him through half lidded eyes and reached for him. 

Kakashi's arms went around his hips and his waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. He pushed his body tightly against the strong form of the older Jonin. He felt Kakashi's secure grip on his hip. Kakashi pushed his hip against Narutos in a sensual way. 

The music was getting a bit slower, but the beat was still strong. Pounding in their ears and their chests. Naruto's fingers were brushing through Kakashi's silver hair at the nape of his neck. He was gently tugging at the strands. 

Naruto was wiggling his hips against his grip provocatively. Kakashi pressed his thigh between Naruto's legs and tightly held the blond against his body. Naruto was leaning in as he was brushing his cheek against Kakashi's masked cheek. His lips were close to Kakashi's ear. “I thought that you don’t care that I had to flirt with that guy.” Kakashi slowly moved his body against Naruto's hips. The blond softly moaned as he felt Kakashi's hips rolling against his. His hands sensually tracing his back and slowly moved lower towards his ass. 

“I wanted to cut his fucking hands off when he touched you.” Kakashi groaned heatedly into his ear. “And then you pull that stunt on this dance floor… Trying to drive me crazy, do you?” Kakashi's hands went lower until he grasped Naruto's firm ass. He pushed his hips into Kakashi's leg and sensually let his head roll back to expose his neck to the other man. 

The music was beating around them. Kakashi's arm held the blond safe and close when he dropped low and exposed his neck and collarbone to his lover. Naruto felt how people were watching them, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was for Kakashi to look at him, want him and desire him. 

Kakashi pulled him back against his torso. His eyes full of love and heat as their eyes met again. Naruto's hands reached for his face and gently touched Kakashi's cheeks that were covered by his mask. He let his hands glide over Kakashi's ears, his neck and his muscular shoulders, where they came to a rest. He held onto Kakashi's shoulders and pushed his fingers into the firm material of the jacket. Some hair had fallen into his face and made him look a little disheveled. Naruto puffed out some air and tried to get it out of his face or at least out of his eyes. One of Kakashi's hands was letting go of his hips and making its way up his back. 

He softly reached up to Naruto's face and brushed away the hair. He leaned in closer and gently pressed his mask covered face against Naruto's neck. His other hand was still on Naruto's hip, tightly pressing his lover against his body. 

Naruto felt how his entire body melted against Kakashi's muscular frame. He moaned as he spread his legs a little bit more to accommodate Kakashi's thigh. He dipped his hips against his lover's thigh and felt how his body started to react to Kakashi's caresses. His pants were starting to get a little tight. 

“Naruto…” Kakashi groaned. Naruto's movements were torture. He felt how everybody in the bar was watching them but right now he couldn’t care less. Kakashi's hand moved lower and started to caress Naruto's ass. 

Naruto felt a little dizzy. Maybe he shouldn’t have ordered that last cocktail? Maybe the alcohol was getting to him? He closed his eyes. Kakashi's hands felt so good on his body. He gyrated his hips again and tried to push himself away from Kakashi a little which was met with resistance. Naruto looked at Kakashi with half lidded eyes and tried again to push away from the other man. Kakashi let go of his lover but Naruto saw in his eyes that he didn’t like letting go one bit. He chuckled and turned away from the silver haired man – so that his back was pressed against Kakashi's front. He let his head dip back and fall onto Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi reached around Naruto, one hand rested on his right hip, the other slowly moved across his chest. 

In tandem their hips sultrily circled once and dipped a bit. Kakashi spread Naruto's legs a bit and moved his thigh between them again. His right hand, which was placed on Naruto's hip, sensually moved down the toned leg. Sweat was forming on his forehead and his hands. He was panting against Naruto's neck. Feeling his blond wriggling his hips against his crotch like that was seriously becoming torture. 

“Hmmm. Kakashi!” Naruto's eyes were closed and his hands were in Kakashi's hair as he kept on moving to the music. Kakashi's smell was all around him as he moved with him. He loved dancing with Kakashi, especially like this. He felt bold and daring. He wanted everybody to watch how Kakashi was touching him. He wanted everybody to see that he belonged to Kakashi and that Kakashi belonged to him. 

Kakashi spun him around again. He pressed himself against the strong torso and grinned wickedly at the silver-haired man. With blushing cheeks and glistening skin, he looked at his lover through his thick lashes. Their noses touched. 

The temperature in the bar was rising anyway, because of the people dancing and rubbing themselves against their partners. Even though the lights were dimmed Kakashi could see how the sweat was making Naruto's skin shine. The bass of the music was slow and intense. 

“Let’s go home. I need you. Right now.” Kakashi groaned. 

“I need you too.” 

They shared a tender and loving look. Naruto pressed his lips against the fabric of Kakashi's mask. Kakashi pulled Naruto from the dance floor with a certain urgency in his steps. The blond was blushing as he followed his lover. He smiled and hurried after the other man as they went to grab Naruto's jacket to finally leave the bar. 

*

Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Yamato watched as Kakashi suddenly got up and confidently walked over the dance floor. They saw Naruto move towards him. Kurenai and Asuma were laughing. “Well, it seems like everything is alright?” 

Yamato was blushing as he watched Naruto spread his legs against Kakashi's thigh. The way Naruto dipped his hips that night would make even the strongest shinobi blush. 

The little group watched a little bit longer and decided after a few moments of watching Kakashi and Naruto practically undressing and fucking each other with their eyes and their moves, that it wasn’t to late to get absolutely drunk. 

Gai gestured to the waitress to bring more Sake. Everybody was glad when the alcohol arrived a few minutes later. 

Nobody commented when the couple hurriedly left the bar. 

*

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten were blushing hard. They were watching and squealing when Kakashi finally made his way to Naruto.

Sasuke groaned as he made the mistake to look over to the dance floor. ‘No, definitely didn’t need to see Naruto and Kakashi almost fucking on the dance floor…’ He buried his face in his hand.

“Girls! Please would you calm yourself?!” Shikamaru looked at the girls and tried to make out what happened that made the girls squeal like that. He looked around and finally saw Naruto spreading his legs as he sensually moved his hips against Kakashi's body. Shikamaru gulped and blushed. “I see.” 

Temari laughed. She clapped him on his back. “Seems like your future Hokage will be quite a handful!” 

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t even know half of it.” From the other side of the table he heard Sasuke's desperate call for more Sake and the excited calls and squeals from the girls.

What a night.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
